It Don't Mean A Thing If It Ain't Got That Swing
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang menari dan meliuk mengikuti irama musik bersama pasangan. Terbalut oleh kehangatan ruangan. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya telah jatuh cinta. Puppyshipping. AU. ONESHOT.


**A/N : **Tau gak kalo ide bikin cerita ini gue dapet pas lagi dengerin lagu 'MAU DIBAWA KEMANA'? Bener, teman-temin. 'MAU DIBAWA KEMANA' si ARMADA BAND itu. Tapi, maaf. Yang ini versi jauuuuuuhhhhh lebih cool dari aslinya. Yaeyalah. Ini versi bossanova-nya by **Andi Rianto. **Itu, lhoo... Yang pernah dimainin pas acara Harmoni SCTV. Buat yang mau donlod, silakan follow si **Andi Rianto**_**-**_nya di **(at)dudutna. **Nah, kalian pasti bakalan nemu link buat donlod ini lagu. Dan beberapa lagu keren lainnya yang dimainin pas acara Harmoni. Aaaahhh... Saya melting denger lagu iniii! XD Beneran, lagu ini jadi gak... gak—maaf buat penggemarnya—gak alay sama sekaliii! XDD

Dan judul fanfic ini diambil dari lagunya Duke Ellington, 'It Don't Mean A Thing If It Ain't Got That Swing'.

**Warning : **Puppyshipping. AU. Dan... silakan baca sisanya. Hohoh.

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari Sabtu, pukul sebelas malam. Di luar, salju pertama di bulan Desember turun.

Dan di sanalah mereka bertemu.

Di antara alunan musik _jazz _dan _bossanova _yang mengalun merdu.

Di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang menari dan meliuk mengikuti irama musik bersama pasangan.

Sepasang bola mata cokelat bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata biru laut.

Terbalut oleh kehangatan ruangan.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya telah jatuh cinta.

XXX

Yu-Gi-OH! Duel Monster © Kazuki Takahashi

© are. key. take. tour

XXX

Ia tak bisa melupakannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang ia temui di _jazz club _malam itu. Ia begitu mempesona. Suaranya, penampilannya, sorot matanya... Semuanya. Semua yang dimiliki pemuda itu berhasil menembus jantung hati seorang Kaiba Seto. Siang dan malam Kaiba tak sanggup melupakan alunan lembut yang keluar dari pemuda itu. Begitu menghanyutkan dan sangat menenangkan jiwa.

Kaiba Seto bukanlah tamu baru di _jazz club _itu, bukan. Dia bahkan sudah menjadi tamu yang rutin mengunjungi teman _hang out _paling populer di seringnya sampai ia bisa berlenggak santai melewati dua orang _bouncer club _yang terkenal gila; Bakura dan Marik. Atau selalu mendapatkan minuman gratis dari sang bartender, Atem.

Seperti sekarang.

Dengan entengnya Kaiba berjalan melewati Bakura dan Marik. Ia bahkan sempat tertawa-tawa sebentar ketika Marik melemparkan sebuah lelucon sebelum membukakan jalan baginya.

Mungkin, itu semua bukanlah hal aneh bagi Kaiba. Sejak ia lahir, Kaiba Seto sudah terbiasa dengan hidup mewah dan dihormati oleh semua orang. Dengan kekuasaannya sekarang sebagai seorang CEO Kaiba Corporation, sebuah perusahaan _game _terbesar dunia membuat sosoknya semakin agung di antara manusia yang lainnya. Cukup mencabut kartu namanya, lawan bicara akan terpojok dan menggigil ketakutan.

Oh, betapa beruntungnya pemuda yang telah menambat hatinya.

Dengan _martini _di tangan kirinya, Kaiba berjalan dengan aura intimidasi ke meja favoritnya. Dulu, sebelum ia bertemu dengan sang pemuda bermata cokelat madu itu, Kaiba selalu mengambil meja paling belakang dan menikmati musik di balik bayang-bayang. Hal ini dikarenakan status dan wajahnya yang cukup dikenal orang membuatnya jadi incaran wartawan dimanapun ia berada. Tiap gerak-geriknya selalu dipantau oleh corong lensa para pemburu berita.

Namun, itu semua berubah. Meja terdepan dan paling dekat dengan panggung menjadi pilihan utamanya. Meskipun meja tersebut sudah ditempati orang lain, ia akan mendapatkannya dengan cara apapun. Sogok menyogok bukan perkara besar bagi seorang Kaiba.

Beruntung malam ini ia tak harus berebut tempat dengan orang lain. Meja favoritnya masih kosong dan dengan senyum puas, Kaiba duduk manis di mejanya. Dengan santai, ia menyesap _martini _dan menanti dengan tak sabar kemunculan pujaan hatinya.

Lampu pun mulai diredupkan. Suara berisik percakapan para pengunjung mulai mengecil hingga menjadi bisikan-bisikan pelan. Kaiba sendiri terlihat semangat. Tubuhnya terlihat condong ke arah panggung dengan mata biru lazuli menatap lekat tirai merah yang membatasi belakang panggung dengan panggung gemerlap yang mulai tersorot. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan keluar.

Dan benar dugaan Kaiba. Sang pemuda berambut pirang itu keluar dari balik tirai sambil tersenyum cerah ke arah penonton. Tangan kanannya menggengam erat mikrofon yang kemudian ia pasang ke _stand. _Sambil tersenyum ramah kepada penontonnya, sang penyanyi mengambil kursi tinggi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan mengatur jarak yang pas dengan mikrofon, ia duduk disana.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" sapanya ramah yang kemudian disambut dengan tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai pengunjung. Tawa renyah terlontar dari mulutnya. "Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua kesini. Sebagai ucapan selamat datang, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu bagi kalian semua."

Sebuah anggukan pelan dari sang penyanyi sudah cukup sebagai isyarat para pemain musik untuk memulai sesi mereka. Hentakan drum yang begitu _catchy _dan irama _swing _dari permainan gitar menjadi pembukaan dari lagu perdana mereka malam itu. Diikuti kemudian oleh alunan merdu yang dimainkan oleh sang pianis dengan begitu lincah di atas tuts piano. Sang penyanyi sendiri masih terdiam dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama yang dimainkan oleh rekan-rekannya, menanti dengan sabar gilirannya untuk masuk.

Dan ketika ia mulai menyanyi, seluruh ruangan terhipnotis. Alunan merdu yang membaur dengan begitu cantiknya antara suara dan alat-alat musik lainnya memenuhi _jazz club. _Suara merdu nan syahdu itu sukses memanah hati tiap orang yang mendengarkannya, terlena dengan keindahannya.

Begitu pula dengan Kaiba Seto.

CEO muda ini terpaku di tempat duduknya. Mata biru lazulinya terpana oleh kilauan sang penyanyi yang duduk tepat di depan matanya. _Martini _yang ia minum beberapa saat yang lalu mulai terlupakan, tak tersentuh di atas meja. Satu-satunya fokus Kaiba saat itu adalah sang pemuda. Sang penyanyi.

Sang pujaan hatinya.

Jounouchi Katsuya.

XXX

Setiap malam Kaiba terus rutin mengunjungi _jazz club _itu hanya untuk melihat penampilan Jounouchi Katsuya. Ia tak peduli kalau beberapa wartawan mulai mengendus kehadirannya di _club _tersebut. Ia juga tak peduli kalau pengunjung lain mulai memperhatikan keberadaannya. Baginya yang utama adalah ia bisa melihat Katsuya.

"Hei, Seto. Akhir-akhir ini kau rajin datang, ya."

Sapaan hangat seorang Yami Atem membuat Kaiba mendongakkan kepalanya. Senyum simpul terukir di bibir sang bartender yang kemudian meracikan sebuah minuman untuk sang CEO. "Datang untuk melihat Jou lagi?"

Kaiba hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan Atem. Ketertarikannya pada Jounouchi Katsuya sudah bukan rahasia lagi di antara para pegawai _club. _Bagaimana tidak? Ia adalah pria yang setiap malam rutin menitipkan karangan bunga yang luar biasa indah untuk diletakan di kamar ganti sang penyanyi. Kaiba juga pria yang rajin mengirimkan berbagai hadiah seperti cokelat, pakaian, dan barang-barang mahal serta berkelas lainnya. Selain itu, kedatangannya setiap kali Katsuya akan menyanyi sudah menjadi isyarat jelas akan ketertarikan itu.

Kaiba memutar kursi barnya dan menatap berkeliling suasana _club _malam itu. "Malam ini ramai sekali, ya. Padahal hari Rabu." gumamnya.

"Jelas saja ramai." sahut Atem. "Keindahan suara Jou sudah menjadi buah bibir seluruh masyarakat Domino. Makanya, tiap malam jumlah pengunjung yang datang untuk melihat penampilannya bertambah." Sebuah gelas diletakan di samping Kaiba. "Ini _martini _kesukaanmu, Seto."

Kaiba mengangguk pelan dan meraih gelas ramping tersebut. Rasa tajam alkohol langsung mewarnai indera perasanya.

"Hari ini ada titipan lagi?" tanya Atem sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Biasanya, Kaiba akan menitipkan hadiah-hadiah itu pada Atem. Mungkin dikarenakan hubungan kekeluargaan di antara keduanya membuat Kaiba merasa lebih nyaman untuk menitipkannya pada Atem, sepupu jauhnya.

"Tidak untuk kali ini, Atem." kata Kaiba. Mata biru lazulinya masih menginspeksi seluruh ruangan. Sebagian besar wajah-wajah yang ia lihat adalah wajah baru yang belum pernah ia temui sama sekali di _club. _Sepertinya benar kata Atem. Penampilan Katsuya yang memukau telah berhasil meraih penonton begini banyaknya. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah ini secara langsung padanya."

Kedua bola mata rubi milik Atem terbelalak, terkejut. Jarang-jarang sepupunya mau turun tangan mengatur masalahnya sendiri. "Kau... Mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Atem, ragu. "Wah. Ini langka sekali. Mungkin Mokuba harus kuberitahu atas perubahan sikap kakaknya ini." goda sang bartender sambil tertawa renyah.

Kaiba sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengar cadaan sepupunya. "Sudah cukup lama aku menahan hasrat ini, Atem." bisiknya. "Aku tak yakin kalau bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin segera menjadikannya milikku."

Atem tersenyum melihat obsesi terpancar jelas dari sepasang lautan biru sepupunya.

XXX

"Jou! Penampilanmu hari ini menakjubkan!"

"Hebat sekali, Jou! Suaramu begitu memukau!"

"Penonton membludak berkat peformamu setiap malam! Dengan ini, pasti bos akan senang sekali!"

Jounouchi Katsuya menanggapi semua komentar dan pujian dari teman sejawatnya itu sambil tersenyum. Ia baru saja turun dari panggung setelah menyelesaikan delapan buah lagu. Menurut jadwal, ia seharusnya sudah selesai di lagu kelima, namun karena permintaan bertubi-tubi dari para penonton membuat atasannya menyuruhnya untuk terus menyanyi dan menghibur penonton. Alhasil, Katsuya tampak luar biasa lelah, namun gembira.

Sekarang, Katsuya sedang berjalan santai menuju ruang gantinya. Macam-macam karangan bunga berada dalam pelukannya, hasil persembahan dari penggemarnya. Bukan hanya bunga saja yang ia terima, namun juga beberapa hadiah lainnya yang ia bawa dalam beberapa kantung kecil.

Jounouchi memang tak bisa memungkiri keberuntungannya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia hanya seorang mantan berandalan dengan kondisi rumah yang tidak menyenangkan. Ibunya sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah bersama adiknya ketika ia masih sangat muda, meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan ayahnya yang pemabuk. Hidupnya begitu terpuruk, rendah, dan penuh dengan kekerasan.

Namun, nasib mulai berubah ketika ia mendaftar kerja di _jazz club _itu. Awalnya ia mendaftar sebagai seorang pelayan dan diterima sebagai pelayan. Bayarannya memang tidak seberapa, tapi cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makannya dan membayar tempatnya bernaung. Hidupnya sebagai pelayan berubah ketika ia lembur untuk membersihkan _club _seorang diri. Sambil menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya, ia bekerja. Sang pemilik _club _yang sewaktu itu juga masih bekerja mendengar alunan merdu dan langsung meminta Katsuya mengisi acaranya.

Katsuya tersenyum cerah bila mengingat masa lalunya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka hidupnya bisa berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, ia mempunyai penggemar! Bukan hanya satu-dua orang, tapi hampir puluhan. Ratusan, bahkan.

Dan yang lebih baik lagi adalah beberapa kartu nama yang tersimpan rapi dalam saku celananya. Itu bukanlah kartu nama biasa, namun kartu nama para produser musik dari berbagai perusahaan musik yang tertarik padanya. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk mengiming-imingi Katsuya ketenaran dan bayaran yang luar biasa tinggi.

Langkah Katsuya terhenti begitu melihat sesosok pria berdiri di dekat ruang gantinya. Rangkaian bunga yang luar biasa indah dan besar—bahkan lebih besar dari _bouquet-bouquet _bunga yang ia bawa saat itu—tergenggam di tangannya. Tubuh atletis sang pria terbalut dengan elegan oleh _trench coat _warna putih yang begitu unik.

Kaiba tersenyum lebar saat melihat pujaan hatinya datang mendekat. "Bunga untukmu, Jounouchi Katsuya." katanya lembut.

Katsuya tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah terbiasa menerima karangan bunga yang luar biasa indah dan spektakuler ini dari Kaiba Seto. Ya. Ia tahu kalau karangan bunga terbesar yang duduk manis di atas mejanya setiap malam adalah dari sang CEO Kaiba Corp. Kartu ucapan—bahkan kadang puisi—tersampir bersama dengan bunga-bunga mawar beraneka warna dengan nama Kaiba Seto tertera jelas disana. "Terima kasih. Tapi, sayang sekali tanganku penuh sekarang." kata Katsuya disertai cengiran bersalah.

Memang pemuda kurus berambut pirang ini tampak sangat kewalahan membawa barang-barang pemberian penggemarnya. "Tak apa. Biar aku bawakan sampai ke dalam ruang gantimu." Dan Kaiba langsung membukakan pintu, mempersilakan Katsuya masuk dahulu, layaknya seorang _gentleman _sejati.

Katsuya tersenyum ramah dan berjalan memasuki ruang gantinya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya singkat sambil meletakan hadiah-hadiahnya di atas meja kecil tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang lurus ke sosok Kaiba yang masih berdiri angkuh sambil membawa karangan bunga. "Apa karangan bunga itu dari Kaiba?"

Senyum lebar dan anggukan kecil diberikan oleh Kaiba sebagai jawaban.

"Tumben dia mengirim kurir untuk mengirimkannya. Biasanya, bunga itu sudah ada di kamar gantiku begitu aku kembali." kata Katsuya polos, tak menyadari sama sekali kalau orang yang dia persepsikan sebagai 'kurir' adalah Kaiba Seto itu sendiri.

Kaiba mengedip-ngedip. Apakah ia tak salah dengar kalau pemuda ini tak mengenalinya sebagai Kaiba Seto? CEO termudadan paling berkuasa di seluruh dunia?

Katsuya mengambil karangan bunga dari tangan Kaiba sambil menghirup wangi segar yang menyerbak dari tatanan bunga mawar, lili, serta iris. Namun kegembiraannya tidak bertahan lama ketika tak ditemukannya kartu ucapan seperti biasa. Ia kemudian mendongak, menatap sang 'kurir' dengan tatapan penuh harap, lalu bertanya, "Tak adakah pesan darinya untukku?"

Ingin sekali Kaiba tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Katsuya. Begitu manis, layaknya seekor anak anjing yang kehilangan tuannya. "Untuk apa kartu ucapan kalau pengirimnya ada di depan matamu?" balas Kaiba dengan pertanyaan juga.

Sang penyanyi berambut pirang itu tertegun. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi otaknya untuk mencerna perkataan Kaiba dan menyadari kalau 'kurir' itu adalah Kaiba Seto.

"AAAHH! Maaf! Maaf, aku sudah menyangka Anda sebagai kurir! Maaf, maaf..." seru Katsuya histeris setelah otaknya berhasil mengidentifikasi sang pria brunet yang berdiri di depannya.

Kaiba sendiri hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kebingungan, panik, dan malu yang bercampur aduk di wajah pujaan hatinya itu. Rentetan ucapan minta maaf terus meluncur deras dari mulut Katsuya.

Paling tidak, pertemuan pertama mereka tidak berjalan sekaku yang dibayangkan oleh Kaiba.

XXX

"Seto! Sudah lama menunggu?"

Kaiba mendongakan kepalanya dari koran pagi yang ia baca untuk melihat sesosok pemuda manis berambut pirang. Sang pemuda baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe mungil dan duduk di depan Kaiba dengan napas terengah-engah dan wajah memerah. Jelas sekali kalau ia berlari di tengah hawa dingin di bulan Desember ini.

Kaiba tersenyum hangat dan melipat korannya. "Baru saja, kok. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah pesankan cokelat hangat dan _opera cake _untukmu, Katsuya."

Jounouchi Katsuya tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Seto. Kau memang tahu kesukaanku." Dan tepat saat Katsuya menutup mulutnya, seorang pelayan wanita berambut cokelat datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Hai, Jou." sapa sang pelayan yang bernama Mazaki Anzu. "Kaiba sudah memesankanmu makanan. Ini dia!" katanya ceria sambil meletakkan sepiring _opera cake _dan menyusul kemudian segelas besar cokelat hangat. "Selamat menikmati! Dan jangan sungkan kalau mau menambah pesanan, ya!"

"Terima kasih, Anzu!" balas Katsuya ramah sebelum memakan kuenya.

Kaiba hanya duduk di kursinya, memandangi Katsuya yang sibuk dengan hidangannya sendiri.

Sudah hampir enam bulan sejak keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pertemuan pertama mereka di ruang ganti _club _telah membawa mereka ke sebuah kencan yang luar biasa di restoran paling mahal di kota Domino. Tentu, semuanya ditangani oleh Kaiba.

Masih segar di ingatan Kaiba ketika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jounouchi Katsuya. Tak perlu makan malam mewah atau tempat berkelas lainnya. Sebuah _cafe _mungil tempat mereka sarapan bersama inilah asal muasal hubungan mereka. Masih jelas tergambar di benak Kaiba ekspresi Katsuya begitu menemukan potongan kertas di dalam _opera cake_-nya. Sepenggal kalimat singkat '_Aku mencintaimu._' sanggup membuat Katsuya melompat ke pangkuan Kaiba dan menciumnya telak di bibir.

"Seto? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Katsuya ketika melihat kekasihnya tersenyum sendirian.

"Ng? Tidak. Hanya teringat ketika aku pertama kali menyatakan perasaanku padamu." jawab Kaiba. Ia kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menjilati cokelat yang tersisa di sudut bibir Katsuya.

"Se—Seto! Banyak orang disini!" desis Katsuya. Ia beringsut minggir, berusaha menghindari lidah Kaiba yang masih sibuk membersihkan noda cokelat itu. Wajahnya memerah, malu.

Kaiba tersenyum simpul sebelum menarik tubuhnya mundur. "Bagaimana dengan rencanamu hari ini, Katsuya? Ada rekaman lagi?"

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuan resmi mereka di ruang ganti _jazz club, _Katsuya didatangi oleh seorang produser musik terbesar di Jepang. Ia dengan terang-terangan menyatakan ketertarikannya untuk menggaet Katsuya dalam deretan panjang penyanyinya. Awalnya agak ragu, namun setelah berdiskusi dengan teman dan atasannya di _jazz club _membuat Katsuya menyetujui kontrak rekaman.

Album pertama Katsuya menjadi hits dimana-mana, sukses menjadikannya sangat populer. Dan sekarang ia sedang sibuk membuat album keduanya.

"Ya. Setelah dari sini, aku harus segera ke studio rekaman dan melanjutkan yang kemarin." sahut Katsuya. Ia memainkan ujung sedotan. "Oh, Seto! Aku bertemu dengan orang yang menyenangkan!"

"Oh, ya? Siapa?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu sudah kuceritakan kalau pianis untuk album keduaku hengkang karena berselisih pendapat dengan produser, kan? Nah, ini pianis penggantinya. Baru kemarin kami bertemu. Namanya Mutou Yugi."

"Wah... apa ia sebaik pianis sebelumnya?"

"Jauh lebih baik! Aku beruntung bisa mendapatkannya! Ryou juga setuju denganku!"

"Ryou... Siapa?"

"Ya, ampun, Seto... Ryou! Bakura Ryou! Basisku!"

"Oh. Maaf. Terlalu banyak orang yang harus kuingat."

"Dasar... Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana sepupumu itu? Masih asyik menjadi bartender?"

"Kau tahu Atem. Baginya, meracik minuman sudah menjadi _passion_-nya sepanjang hidup."

"Hmm... Entah mengapa, aku merasa kalau Atem dan Yugi bisa menjadi pasangan yang cocok."

Tak henti mereka saling membagi informasi kehidupan mereka pada lawan bicaranya.

Seni, politik, bahkan bisnis menjadi topik yang cukup menarik bagi keduanya.

Semunya mereka perbincangkan.

Selama mereka bisa terus berdua, selamanya.

XXX

Hamparan hijau terpapar sejauh mata memandang.

Begitu luas dan begitu agung, mengecilkan siapa saja yang berada disana.

Dengan hijaunya yang cerah, ia memberi kesejukan tersendiri di kala hujan.

Di tengah padang hijau tersebut berdirilah Kaiba Seto. Rangkaian bunga tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya, sementara di tangan kirinya terdapat sekotak kue. Tak bergeming, ia berdiri di tengah hujan rintik-rintik itu. Mata birunya menatap sayu apa yang terdapat di depannya.

Sebuah batu, berdiri kokoh disana.

Warna putih gadingnya yang mewah tampak kusam, tergores oleh tetesan hujan.

Umurnya yang masih muda menjadikan guratan di tubuhnya tampak begitu jelas, tak terkikis umur.

Satu nama terukir.

Jounouchi Katsuya.

"... Katsuya..." panggil Kaiba lirih. Tubuh tingginya ia rendahkan dengan berlutut tepat di depan pusara tersebut. Senyum singkat tampak di wajahnya. "Aku datang lagi."

Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak kematian tragis Jounouchi Katsuya, meninggalkan Kaiba seorang diri.

Seperti hari ini.

Sore saat kematiannya juga hujan turun dengan deras. Seolah-olah alam tahu sebuah tragedi akan datang dan merenggut nyawa seorang manusia yang paling baik yang pernah Kaiba kenal seluruh hidupnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang dengan bangga ia sebut sebagai kekasihnya.

Tapi yang mengherankan dan menjadi pertanyaan semua orang—bahkan Kaiba sendiri—adalah sebuah panggilan masuk ke telepon genggam Kaiba sebelum kematian Katsuya. Panggilan yang begitu singkat dan hampir tak bermakna.

"_Seto... Maafkan aku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya._"

Dan Jounouchi Katsuya memutuskan penggilannya begitu dua kalimat itu terlontar.

Berita selanjutnya adalah berita mengenai kepergiannya.

Katsuya ditemukan tewas di _penthouse_-nya tanpa nyawa.

Tubuhnya terayun tak berirama, menggantung kaku.

Alunan musik berkumandang merdu, seolah-olah menjadi musik penghantar kematiannya.

Kelopak bunga menghampar di bawah bayang-bayang kakinya yang telah dingin dan kaku.

"_Jounouchi Katsuya ditemukan tewas gantung diri di penthouse-nya hari ini_."

"_Polisi Domino masih belum bisa berkomentar mengenai kasus ini—_"

"—_kemungkinan besar bunuh diri._"

Kaiba mengepalkan tangannya kesal bila teringat berita-berita mengenai kematian kekasihnya. Bunuh diri? Katsuya terlalu gembira untuk bunuh diri. Apa yang memotivasinya untuk bunuh diri? Ia punya hidup yang luar biasa menyenangkan. Teman-teman yang baik, karir yang sedang dalam puncaknya, dan bahkan seorang kekasih yang sangat menyayanginya. Dibunuh. Kaiba yakin ia dibunuh.

Lalu, apa maksud dari telepon itu?

Apakah ia tidak bahagia dengan hidupnya?

Apakah ia tertekan dengan karirnya?

Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya? Apakah ia bertengkar hebat dengan salah satunya sampai-sampai bunuh diri menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar?

Atau... Ia tak mencintai Kaiba lagi dan merasa terkurung dengan ikatan mereka?

Apapun alasannya, tak ada yang bisa mengetahuinya karena Katsuya tak meninggalkan apapun. Tak ada surat, tak ada jejak, tak ada apapun. Hanya kehampaan dan tanda tanya besar.

"Hari ini aku membawakanmu bunga lagi. Kau ingat bunga ini, Katsuya? Karangan bunga yang sama seperti saat kita bertemu pertama kali." bisik Seto lembut. Ia kemudian meletakkan karangan bunga itu di depan pusara kekasihnya. "Dan juga _opera cake. _Kue kesukaanmu bila kita berkumpul bersama."

Mata biru lazulinya menatap sayu pada nama sang pujaan hati yang tertera rapi. Hujan rintik-rintik terus membasahi tubuh tinggi tegap Kaiba, menyamarkan air mata dalam air hujan.

Biarlah misteri ini terus tersimpan bersama dengan jasadnya.

Biarlah misteri ini terus selamanya tak terungkap, hingga menguap seiring dengan zaman.

Yang terpenting adalah kenangan kebersamaan mereka.

Selamanya abadi hingga akhir hayat.

THE END

* * *

**A/N : **... Hyaaaa... Apa-apaan, ini. Setelah balik ke YGO, gue malah bikin cerita gaje begini. Angst pula... #jedokinkepalaketembok Hedeeehh... Maaf kalo aneh, ya. Dan masalah kematiannya si Jou, terserah kalian mau berspekulasi apa. Mau dia bunuh diri, dibunuh, atau mati wajar juga terserah. Hahaha.

Oh, iya. Masih ada yang sudi buat review cerita gaje ini? #wink-wink


End file.
